1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical element, and in particular, relates to an image capture module in which a lens unit has two or more than two light gathering regions to capture images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miniaturized cameras are widely used in many electronic products, such as mobile phones. Recently, wafer level camera modules (WLCM) that include a wafer-level lens module therein have been implemented in miniaturized cameras. The wafer level lens module is manufactured by arranging and stacking a plurality of transparent wafers, wherein each transparent wafers has polymer lenses formed in an array using a replica method, before being cut. For example, referring to FIG. 1, the conventional miniaturized camera module 100 has an image sensor device 110, a spacer 120 and a lens device 130. The spacer 120 has a through hole 122 such that light emitted to the lens device 130 may be emitted to the image sensor device 110 through the through hole 122.
In order to meet high imaging quality requirements, the image sensor device 110 should have a resolution of over 1000 pixels or higher. However, this leads to an increase in the cost of the camera module 100. In addition, during processes or transportation, when the image capture module 100 sustains an impact, the image sensor device 110 and the spacer 120 (or the spacer 120 and the lens unit device 130) are easily displaced or even separated such that the imaging quality of the image capture module 100 is lowered or the image capture module 100 is damaged.
Moreover, since the conventional spacer 120 is usually made of transparent material, such as glass or plastic, light may inevitably enter the image capture module 100 via the spacer 120 and be project into the image sensor device 110 which may cause noise and affect the imaging quality of the image capture module 100.